Um Dia Perfeito
by The Darth B
Summary: Uma One-Shot bem cutinha e bobinha (cara, precisava de tantos diminutivos?) sobre um dia na vida de Percy e Annabeth, entre O Último Olimpiano e O Herói Perdido. O especial é que Percy acabou de tirar carteira de motorista e quer sair com Annabeth, mas ela quer estudar.


PERCY'S POV:

Havia acabado de tirar a carteira de motorista e corri para casa para pegar o carro de Paul emprestado. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse dirigido fora da Auto Escola, mas agora eu não precisava mais evitar postos policiais, o que era uma sorte já que tinha um bem na frente do internato que Annabeth estava estudando.

Estacionei o carro na frente da entrada para os dormitórios do internato e acenei para Wilfred, o porteiro, que já até me conhecia. Ele era um cara legal, quando não estava brigando comigo por desrespeitar o horário de visitas.

– Tirou a carteira de motorista, he? – ele comentou enquanto destravava o portão para mim.

– Finalmente, né? – Concordei, apertando o botão do elevador repetidamente, como se isso fosse fazê-lo andar mais rápido.

O ponteiro indicava que o elevador estava parado no último andar e não parecia que desceria tão cedo. Finalmente cedi à hiperatividade e subi pelas escadas.

– Cabeça de Algas! – Annabeth me saudou pulando em meu pescoço assim que abriu a porta de seu dormitório, se não fosse a maldição de Aquiles, nós dois teríamos caído no chão.

– Ei, Sabidinha!

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou estreitando os olhos, mas sem conseguir esconder a felicidade.

– Não me quer aqui? – perguntei com falso tom ofendido – Tudo bem, vou embora, já entendi...

– Deixa de ser chato, Percy! – Annabeth disse segurando meu braço para que eu não fosse embora. – É que faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui.

– Auto Escola – expliquei franzindo o nariz. Quem podia imaginar que existissem tantas regras no trânsito?

– É bom que você passe nesse teste, Cabeça de Algas – Ela ameaçou apontando o dedo para meu peito – senão foi um desperdício de tempo eu ter ficado mofando aqui sem notícias suas.

Mostrei minha recém-adquirida carteira de motorista sorrindo – Vamos dar uma volta?

– Foi mal, Percy, eu tenho que estudar – Ela me deu um selinho e começou a fechar a porta. Coloquei o pé na frente impedindo a porta de se fechar.

– Ah, Sabidinha! Pensa bem, você tem dislexia e prefere ficar lutando contra os livros a ir tomar sorvete com seu namorado bonitão?

– Exibido – Ela riu.

– Mas não é verdade? Tem uma sorveteria nova perto do Central Park.

– Eu ainda tenho que estudar.

– Você nem precisa estudar! Você é muito inteligente, vai tirar total na prova de qualquer maneira – Há! Ótima ideia, agora ela vem comigo.

– Boa tentativa, mas a professora tá de marcação comigo.

Fiz cara de cachorro abandonado, eu e Annabeth já tínhamos combinado há um tempo que assim que eu tirasse a carteira de motorista iríamos dar uma volta. Ela deve ter ficado com dó de mim, porque passou a mão pelo meu rosto e disse:

– Você acha mesmo que eu prefiro ficar aqui estudando a sair com você?

– Então vamos tomar sorvete! – a peguei no colo como a um bebê e saí correndo. Ela soltou um grito de indignação que se transformou em uma gargalhada enquanto eu corria pelos corredores gritando que a tinha sequestrado.

– Onde fica a saída desse lugar? – perguntei a colocando no chão.

– Para lá – ela apontou para onde tínhamos vindo – Do outro lado do colégio.

– Então corri com você no colo esse tempo todo, à toa? Porque não me avisou?

– Para ver a sua cara quando descobrisse isso.

– Eu sei que na verdade você só estava aproveitando ficar no meu colo! – Provoquei. Seu rosto ficou extremamente corado e me deu um tapa no braço.

– Annabeth! – uma menina ruiva e baixinha chegou ofegante atrás de nós. – Você sai para atender a porta e é sequestrada! Isso é o cúmulo, já não basta esse monte de coisas esquisitas que sempre acontecem com você? Olha, eu não vou poder ficar sempre correndo atrás de você.

– Nossa, você nem respirou para falar tudo isso! – exclamei assustado.

– Devolve minha amiga! – Ela disse apontando uma caneta esferográfica para minha cara como se fosse Contracorrente, me segurei para não rir – Ela tem um namorado fortão que vai acabar com você! – Fiz o possível para segurar a risada – Não acredita em mim? Vou ligar para ele!

Ela estava com o celular da Annabeth na mão, discou um número na discagem rápida e meu celular começou a tocar no meu bolso.

– Você sequestrou o namorado dela também! – a ruivinha exclamou horrorizada.

Não pude segurar a risada dessa vez e a menina que mais parecia um cotonete para gafanhoto me olhou como se eu fosse um louco homicida.

– Você pode estar com o namorado dela, mas aqui na escola está cheio de caras fortões que viriam correndo ajudar a Annabeth.

Pude sentir os cantos da minha boca se curvarem para baixo, a ruivinha sorriu vitoriosa achando que tinha me intimidado com esses carinhas idiotas, metidos a machão, retardados que não diferenciam a própria cara de sua bunda!

– Mary... – começou Annabeth.

– Nem precisa me agradecer, não ia deixar esse ninfomaníaco tocar em você.

– Mary, _ele_é meu namorado. – Annabeth falou respirando fundo controlando a raiva e a impaciência.

Mary chegou mais perto de mim me examinando e por fim um olhar de compreensão atravessou seu rosto.

– É mesmo! O garoto da foto da sua cabeceira!

Ela reparou que estava encrencada com Annabeth, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha, e saiu de fininho. Cruzei os braços e a encarei.

– Então, como vão os seus seguidores fortões que vão me espancar? – perguntei.

– Percy, ela só estava blefando! – falou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – E você sabe que eu nunca te trairia! Sinto pena do garoto que tentar me agarrar à força.

Aproximei nossos rostos e a beijei como há muito tempo queria fazer. Suas mãos que estavam no meu rosto passaram para minha nuca passei meus baços pela sua cintura a puxando para mais perto de mim. Quando finalmente nos separamos Annabeth estava descabelada, corada, ofegante e com os olhos brilhando.

– Então... Você tem uma foto minha na sua cabeceira. – Falei sorrindo.

– Ah, seu idiota! – Ela falou dando um tapa no meu braço que não doeu nem um pouco, só me fez rir dela – Para de rir desse jeito! Eu também tenho fotos da Thalia, Grover e Luke!

Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos uma onda de ciúmes me invadiu. Censurei-me ao perceber que estava com ciúmes de um morto! Estava sendo irracional.

– Já disse que você é muito ciumento?

– Não sou não – Falei fazendo bico. Ela me deu um selinho.

– E nem adianta tentar me enganar, Sabidinha – Falei sorrindo marotamente – Sei que a minha foto é a que você mais olha.

Sua resposta foi revirar os olhos, mas pude perceber que corou.

– Então não vou parecer muito idiota te mostrando isso – Peguei uma foto dela que estava no bolso interno do meu casaco e Annabeth corou tanto que pensei que sua cabeça fosse explodir, mas ao invés disso jogou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou.

– Agora você vai tomar sorvete comigo? – Perguntei quando nos separamos.

– Vou sim, agora você me convenceu.

ANNABETH'S POV:

Entramos na sorveteria e seguimos para o balcão para escolher nossos sabores de sorvete, a lista de sabores era realmente grande, provavelmente uma das maiores de Manhatan.

– Então... – começou Percy – Que sabor vai querer?

Examinei a extensa lista atentamente por mais alguns segundos para finalmente me decidir:

– Morango – anunciei – e você?

– Annaneth, nós estamos em uma das sorveterias com a maior variedade de sabores e você escolhe _morango_?

– É – respondi falhando em segurar um sorriso e cruzando meus braços – e o que _você_ vai tomar, Sr. Uma das Sorveterias com a maior Variedade de Sabores?

– Chocolate! – ele disse sorrindo, o que o fez levar um tapa no braço.

– Idiota – murmurei.

– E você ama isso... – Ele provocou chegando mais perto de mim. E então, subitamente se afastou com uma cara espantada – Aquilo é... sorvete azul?!

Ele encarava fixamente um menino de mais ou menos oito anos que mais se lambuzava do que comia seu sorvete azul.

A sorveteria estava praticamente lotada, mas havia um lugar vago perto da janela. Percy foi até o balcão fazer os pedidos, enquanto isso, tirei minha bolsa e a coloquei na cadeira ao meu lado para marcar o lugar de Percy, e algo chamou minha atenção. Era um pedaço de papel, o peguei e percebi que eram dois, provavelmente caíram do bolso da ultima pessoa que sentou ali.

– Hey, o que é isso – Percy perguntou me entregando um sorvete de morango e ficando com aquele abominavelmente artificial sorvete azul com ele – São ingressos?

– Não sei – respondi tentando lê-los. – Os achei na sua cadeira.

Ele os pegou em minha mão e franziu a testa. Finalmente um olhar de triunfo cruzou seu semblante.

– São ingressos para o jogo dos Yankes hoje! – ele exclamou surpreso. – Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

– Acho melhor procurarmos o dono – falei preocupada. Seja lá quem for o dono desses ingressos deve estar pirando. É o que eu provavelmente faria.

– Pelos deuses Annabeth – ele exclamou – o que você estava pensando em fazer? Anunciar que achou ingressos caríssimos na cadeira e ver se o dono se manifesta? É óbvio que todos vão mentir. O melhor a fazer seria aproveitar essa chance única na vida e irmos ao jogo.

– Mas o dono...

– Não deveria ter deixado os ingressos caírem – Percy disse com um sorriso de lado. – Você trouxe seu boné dos Yankees?

– Claro que sim, Percy, que tipo de pergun...

– Então você pode até usá-lo no jogo! – Ele exclamou com um sorriso.

Dei um tapa em seu braço indignada – Ele me faz ficar invisível, Cabeça de Algas!

– Eu sei! – ele disse rindo – Só estava brincando com você. Não sou _tão_ idiota assim, Sabidinha, me dê algum crédito.

Revirei meus olhos e voltei a encarar os ingressos na minha mão.

– Acho que talvez a gente possa fazer isso – comecei apreensivamente – Afinal, a gente salvou a vida de todo mundo, não é? Se não fosse por nós, essa pessoa nem estaria viva para comprar os ingressos.

– Exatamente! – Percy exclamou triunfantemente.

– Não – decidi, afastando os ingressos de mim – Não podemos pensar assim.

Percy abriu a boca para contestar, mas nesse instante, um grito o impediu. Bem atrás de nós, a atendente saia de trás do balcão com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios e cobras no lugar de pernas.

Institivamente saquei minha faca e peguei meu boné, me postando ao lado de Percy para lutar o monstro. Percy já tinha Contracorrente em sua mão e me olhou com seus olhos brilhando como apenas quando ele lutava (ou me beijava, mas isso é meio que pessoal).

Nem precisávamos falar nada, lutávamos justos há tanto tempo que nosso estilo de luta já estava entrelaçado, em um tempo recorde o trabalho estava feito, os mortais estavam salvos e nossos sorvetes, derretidos.

A última parte foi a que mais afetou Percy.

– Meu sorvete! – Ele exclamou olhando para o que costumava ser seu sorvete e agora era uma poça azul envolta de uma casquinha.

– Deixa de ser criança, Percy. Você pode pegar outro.

– Acho melhor não – Ele disse quando o barulho de sirenes começou a se aproximar – A gente devia sair daqui antes que alguém decida nos culpar.

NEUTRAL POV:

Percy e Annabeth saíram da sorveteria correndo e rindo no caminho para o carro.

– E agora? – Perguntou Annabeth ainda sem ar – Acho que agora somos algum tipo de "Indesejáveis #1" das sorveterias de Manhatan.

Percy sorriu marotamente e ergueu os ingressos para o jogo dos Yankees que tinha guardado em seu bolso.

– Nada vai te fazer mudar de ideia, né? – Perguntou Annnabeth com um suspiro.

– Não. – Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

– Então acho melhor corrermos para não chegarmos atrasados, não é? – Percy deu um beijo em sua bochecha e começou a dirigir.

Tudo ocorreu anormalmente bem, ninguém os questionou enquanto entravam no estádio ou sentavam-se em seus lugares, o jogo estava até interessante, mesmo que nenhum dos dois gostasse tanto assim de baseball.

– Não foi tão mal assim, foi, Sabidinha? – perguntou Percy no intervalo.

– Não – ela respondeu recostando sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado – Não foi tão mal.

Permanecerem nessa posição por um tempo ,até que um pensamento ocorreu a Annabeth.

– Seu aniversário foi há muito tempo – ela comentou – Por que não tirou sua carteira antes?

– Porque eu precisaria ter entrado na auto-escola antes – respondeu Percy – E eu nem sabia se precisaria tirar a carteira.

Ele tinha um ponto válido. Annabeth lembrou-se de algumas meninas de sua escola que tinham uma lista do que fazer aos 16 anos, mas a lista de Percy deveria ser alguma coisa assim:

1 – Sobreviver até os desceis anos

2 – Se você sobreviveu até os 16, parabéns! Mas isso significa que você vai ter que escolher entre salvar e destruir o Olimpo, então, escolha salvá-lo.

3 – Suceder em salvar o Olimpo.

– Olha, a câmera do beijo! – Percy exclamou olhando para o telão – Essa sempre é a melhor parte!

Eles riram quando a câmera "escolheu" dois homens que tiveram que se abraçar para fugir da responsabilidade, aplaudiram quando um casal de velhos se beijou como se ainda fossem recém-casados e encararam com confusão quando dois adolescentes apareciam lá, estranhamente parecidos com eles.

– Por que eles só estão encarando a câmera com cara de idiotas? – Perguntou Percy.

– Cabeça de Alga, somos nós! – Annabeth exclamou, para o espanto de seu namorado.

Mas ele logo se recuperou e se inclinou para beijar a filha de Atena ao seu lado.

O beijo pode ter saído um pouco do controle dos jovens semideuses, que foram prontamente separados por um homem sentado na fileira de trás, cuja esposa tampava os pobres olhos inocentes de seu filho.

Naquela tarde, quando Percy dirigia Annabeth de volta para o internato, percebeu que a viajem fora muito curta, e que preferia ir a pé para aproveitar alguns momentos extras com sua namorada.


End file.
